Kion's Tale Ch. 1
Prologue "Just a thing that slipped past your control, am I right?" The older Lioness circled around the target before him. The young cub glared at his old foe, wanting to attack her so much, but could not bring himself to do it. What she was saying tore deeper into him than any kind of wound. The event that Zira was referring to was the incident where he almost injured his mother when using his power in anger. He had felt this feeling again when the Hyenas had kidnapped his sister a month ago. '' "''All it takes is one bad experience to knock someone over the edge." She slowly walked around the Staff, apparently not caring that she was getting on Kion's bad side. "The Roar is a power that can be used for many a task, but it is also known to bring chaos to the home of whoever possesses it." "Just what're you talking about?" Kion questioned, not one trace of aggression leaving his face. "I am merely speaking the truth." Zira acted as if the answer was absolutely obvious. "You see, I have seen many Lions who don't know what to do with what is given to them." She turned to Kion with a raised eyebrow. "Like your worthless father." She continued on with her little speech. "He merely ran from the Pridelands when he knew the responsibilities he need to fulfill for his kingdom. In his self-imposed exile, he allowed those mangy-carrion lickers to destroy the Kingdom." She turned back to Kion with a tedious grin. "You see, Kion, it is merely a cycle that has been carried on to his own offspring." She leaned down to his level. "Like father, like son." Kion could feel his claws dig into the earth. Over the course of his life as the leader of the Lion Guard, he had never heard any animal insult his father. How could she? The last thing Zira could do was bring up that one time. "Remember when you used your Roar to destroy part of the Pridelands? That is another example." Dang it. "I only did that when Janja and his clan attacked my mother." He stepped forward and glared at her, baring his teeth. "I didn't know how to control my anger then, but I do now." Zira had already tried making Kion angry, now, it seemed she was trying to give him self-doubt. "And what of the damage done? Did you ever get to cleaning that up?" And self-doubt was exactly what was given to the young cub. Kion tried his best to keep all of his negative feeling down, not wanting to lose control again. Zira was evil, yes, but Kion did not want to kill her. That would only lower himself to be just like her. "Face it, Kion." Zira's tone came more snappy this time. "The way I see it, the Pridelands are as good as destroyed with you and your father in charge." There is an old saying: Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. But did they have one for "Fool me Thrice?" No? Well, it may be time to make one. The clouds above rumbled and turned an ominous dark. Kion pressed his teeth together as he closed his eyes tightly. The sounds in the air seemed like Thunder, but only if it came from the Netherworlds. '' ''Kion clawed himself to the ground and opened his mouth. Present Day "Kion? You ok?" It had been three days since the confrontation in the Outlands. Kion had thought about it Non-stop. He turned to see his best friend, a blue Honey Badger, approaching him from behind, a concerned look on his face. "Y-yeah, I'm Ok, Bunga." Kion nodded as he stood up. "What's up?" "Nothings really up." Bunga shrugged. "the others were just really worried, is all." Bunga stepped closer to his best friend, speaking in a tone that matched his expression. "Every since that fight you and Zira had in the Outlands, you hadn't exactly been, you know, There." 'I'm fine, Bunga." Kion sighed. "It's just, Zira said some things to me, about my dad." "About Simba?!" Bunga jumped slightly with shock, before turning angry. "Next time we see her, I'm gonna give her what for!" Kion watched as he posed as if he were fighting and smiled. "Thanks, Bunga, but I don't think Zira will ever forget what happens when she insults my Dad." As the Lion and the Honey Badger walked home, the sun began to set on their beloved Pridelands. The evening Sky giving the Kingdom its radiant and fitting end to a somewhat peaceful day. Sure there were a few Dust Devils, but no attacks from any of the Outlanders either. But then again, they wouldn't attack them if they had a bigger Target, would they? Category:Hueyslinger Category:Chapters Category:Fanfiction Category:Kion's Tale